Friend-zoned
by DECOMA
Summary: AU with lots of fluff. Cosima is in love with Delphine, the problem is that Delphine is her bestfriend. Long-standing friendships are tested when Cosima tries to navigate her way from best-friendship to relationship with Delphine. What happens when Cosima asks Delphine to help prepare for an upcoming blind date... only to later reveal that the date is actually intended for the two
1. Chapter 1

"Delphine I need you, come over right now I am about to pass out from nerves." Cosima almost shouted down the phone. Her whole body was a bundle of nerves, and she was almost shaking. For god sake she was 25 she should not be this nervous to go out on a date. It wasn't the date, not really, because she had been on many of them before..it was who it was with.

"Oh Cosima what has happened now? I'm coming over." Delphine sighed in a mock frustrated way but Cosima could tell that on the other end she was smiling and it made the nerves worse. They hung up, no more words were needed. Cosima beamed to herself in her room for a second and then threw her phone on to the bed.

Tonight was the night.

Cosima slumped herself on the bed totally stumped for what to do. Delphine was going to be there in literally 10 minutes, how could she tell her? Should she tell her straight away? Delphine wasn't a fan of surprises. But then Cosima was never that good at surprises. Once she organised a surprise party for a college friend and she turned up after the birthday girl because she was late. She was always late. But this time it would be impossible for her to be late, she was already there. Messing around on her phone for a few minutes she took a deep breath and tried to control her heart which was freaking out and made her feel light headed.

"Ok. You seriously cannot be freaking out over a date, you are literally a scientist, scientists have no emotions just lots of observational note books." Cosima whispered to herself, and then realised she was whispering to herself and stopped. Shaking out her arms she caught her eye in the mirror and gave herself a mental high five.

Knock knock!

Cosima's heart sank, but also jumped out of her rib cage, and started flying about inside of her. Calm down, she doesn't even know yet! Cosima commanded herself. Walking over to the door she checked the time on her clock. It was 7 she had an hour until she had to leave to get to the restaurant.

"Bonjour Cosima!" Delphine greeted when Cosima opened the door, Delphine moved forward and embraced Cosima in a one arm hug the other hand holding a huge bottle of wine. Cosima took a breath in at the embrace and caught her delicious perfume. Light and sweet just like Delphine was, Cosima bit her lip."What was so important that you are dying of nerves?" Delphine laughed as she came into the warm apartment, Cosima shut the door behind her and then leaned her back up against it, hands behind her holding onto the doors handle.

"I have a date." Cosima said with raised eyebrows, a wide smile and eyes that were so nervous they were a shade darker than normal. For some reason just in saying that she thought Delphine would guess straight away and storm out. But obviously Del had not been in Cosima's head all day and so had no idea about the plan. Delphine stared at her and then smiled in a questioning way letting out a small laugh.

"A date?" Delphine asked, the wine paused in the air with her hand shocked at the thought. Cosima...on a date. The first thought that came to Delphine's mind was which of the undergrads she was hitting on for kicks was she actually getting involved with. And then she realised there were no clothes or underwear (aside from Cosima's as usual) spread all over the floor and bed, so there was no undergrad? Cosima saw the thought processing in Delphine's eyes and her head started to hurt from all the blood rushing around her body from the flight or fight state she was stuck in. She thought about the flicker that came over Delphine's eyes and the way they quickly scanned the room and how she might had guessed. She might know. But then Cosima's heart raced up even more then Delphine next spoke. "With who?" She asked simply, innocently, but with a smirk that drove Cosima crazy. Tilting her head the words were at the lip of her mouth, but she bit her lip trying not to say them.

"Just...someone..but I really need your help. Like I realised you are the only one who is good at this stuff!" Cosima said, trying to not grab Delphine's face and kiss it right there and then. But then Delphine moved forward and reached her hand out to Cosima's cheek, caressing her thumb over it and staring her eyes. This was it we were going to kiss! Cosima thought but then Delphine spoke and her heart dropped. "Are you ok, your eyes are so dark?" Delphine looked concerned. Cosima sighed a little at what she wanted this to be about, her hand clasped over Delphine's and pulled it down her eyes following it to not show her let down.

"Just really nervous." Moving around her but brushing her bare arm against the silk material of Delphine's top she wondered over to the bedroom questioning whether to go through any of this. Questioning whether just to go out without her and pretend it was a flop just to avoid embarrassment.

"Well, I don't want you going out like that." Delphine said pausing for a moment after their interaction, turning and putting the large wine bottle on the desk before following her into the bedroom. Cosima closed her eyes just hoping to hold it all together, just keep it together until she got to the restaurant. Cosima sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Delphine. "One you will catch a cold because it is freezing outside...and two you want to sell the best side of you not when you are home alone binge watching on TV." Delphine reference the fact Cosima was in a tank top and baggy pj bottoms. She came right up to Cosima and stood in front of Cosima their legs almost touching. Delphine's dark skinny jeans standing at head height as she put her hands on her waist looking about the room. Cosima put her hands in her lap and tried to avoid looking directly ahead of her at...Jeez you are 25 not 14 get a grip! Cosima whispered to herself. "Hmm, what's that?" Delphine looked down at Cosima who stared longingly up at her. "You really do need help, ok what is clean?" Delphine said moving away from Cosima and trying to get over the mounds of material to her closet. Cosima took another deep breath and got up, trying not to imagine what she would love to do once she got those skinny jeans off of her. Getting up she walked over to Delphine's side and moved her legs spread across a pile of what she thought was clean clothes. They both looked at her closet which had very few items actually hung up inside of it.

"What's the plan for the date, did you want to end it when the bill comes or were you looking for something more?" Delphine looked down at Cosima next to her and Cosima blushed hard. Her eyes widened and she shoved her a little, totally freaking out to herself as she looked at the floor laughing and widening her eyes at wh

at to say. This was making it so hard. How could she answer that question when she was the one she was going on a date with.

"Urrmmm," Cosima began laughing to herself and looking back up at her with a raised eye brow. "Not sure, see what happens?" Cosima said trying to not be too obvious but also not be herself. Delphine wasn't an idiot, Cosima was totally the type to have a weekend fling and never talk to them again, or at least only go on a date for a hook up. So the fact she didn't have a plan took Delphine back a little.

"Now I need to know how this person is." Delphine said, pulling something out of the closet and lining it up with Cosima's chest. "She must be different if you aren't going to 'hit and run'." Delphine laughed, deciding she didn't like what she was wearing and leant close past Cosima to put it back. Cosima breathed in the scent that wafted in her face and she was so crazy in love with this girl it was driving her mad not to tell her. But then she realised what Delphine had said;

"Delphine stop calling my..shenanigans 'hit and run' it's not cool!" Cosima laughed her hand covering her mouth at the thought.

"Well what else do I call it, you hit on them, spend the night with them and run." Delphine laughed getting something else out of the closet and lining it up on Cosima's chest. Cosima was looking in to Del's eyes with a flicker of a smile across her lips about how she even had a name for what Cosima had been up to lately. She put her hand up to the hanger the item was on and held onto Delphine's hand.

"We cannot call that 'hit and run'!" Cosima laughed and looked down at what Delphine had up against her. And then she realised she wasn't wearing any sort of bra and then her body caught up with the fact that Delphine was touching her and...holy watershed. "How about this?" Cosima said trying to distract herself as she bent down and pulled up a almost sheer black blouse with no sleeves but a wine red detail around the collar and buttons, Delphine really took a shine to it.

"Yes! But what about underneath?" Delphine said looking at Cosima's chest. All of a sudden Cosima was embarrassed and folded her arms over her boobs, totally feeling vulnerable but totally turned on by the fact she looked at her boobs with a big grin and blushed red cheeks. "We need to make those look even better!" Delphine said and began to rummage through her side draw next to her bed. Cosima was freaking out even more because she knew that there was something uber personal in that draw that Delphine could never see!

"Hey!" Cosima said drawing Delphine's attention, "I have something here." Cosima picked up a lacy black piece of lingerie which was a black padded bra with sheer drop over her stomach. The two sheer material would at least offer her some cover and make her boobs like amazing. Delphine ran her fingers over the bra and bit her lip.

"This will do perfectly." Delphine said idolizing it before Cosima snatched it away. The way Delphine's eyes were running over it drove her crazy, she had to take it away before she just..."Ok, now what time is the date?" Delphine asked flicking her big brown eyes over to the time and back to meet Cosima's dark green.

"Like 7:30." Cosima said she had her hands at the bottom of her tank about to tear it off. Delphine looked concerned, flicking her eyes back to the clock and down to her hands.

"Ok get this on and I'll get you something...sexy." Delphine turned around and began searching the rest of the room. Slowly pulling her tank top up over her flat stomach and up her sides. All the while her eyes checked out Delphine bending over to get something. Delphine turned her head and looked up in a smile to Cosima, who quickly turned around to pull the rest of her tank off.

"Here take this." Delphine said coming up towards Cosima from behind and putting the clothes on her bed, she rested her hand lightly on her hot shoulder for a second before walking out of the bedroom. Cosima felt the warm touch and it excited her beyond belief. She covered her chest until Delphine was out of the room, and then put on what she had been given. A tight red short skirt, and patterned black tights, her sheer top they both picked out. All she needed was a make up re-do and shoes.

"Hey." Cosima whispered in a husky tone, she was stood at the entrance to her bedroom holding onto the red drop curtains, her leg positioned seductively on the side. Delphine was sat at Cosima's desk, leant back and her legs crossed with a magazine in her lap. Delphine beamed up at her and then held up the magazine. Cosima's eyes widened in terror. It was the latest issue of her 'girls only' magazine. Cosima practically ran across the room and tried to grab it out of her hand. Delphine put up a little fight, and stood up suddenly holding it out of Cosima's reach. "Oh my god, give it back!" Cosima was furious, but found it too funny not to laugh. She was laughing hard, jumping up trying to get it and Delphine was trying to keep a stern disapproving look but couldn't help but sense the humour.

"French edition, eh?" Delphine smirked, waving it about. Cosima realised and was so freaking embarrassed. Her face was bright red and she was almost dying from her finding that. Christ if she didn't guess before she must know now. "You like French girls?" Delphine's face was on fire with excitement and just knowing how much embarrassment it was causing her small little friend made it all the more hilarious. Cosima finally grabbed the magazine and shoved it in a draw where she kept the rest of them. "It's ok. We are a majestic breed." Delphine smiled with a wink. Cosima just gazed at her for a second with longing hopeful eyes, before Delphine leant forward so their faces were closer. "Now you have a date." Delphine said holding Cosima's head on each side as something flickered over them. "You will have to tell me who it is, unless you are hiding it in case it goes wrong." Delphine asked, brushing her cheek before leaning back and going to get up.

"Urrrrrrggg.." Cosima protested, grabbing the bottle of wine and taking it to her kitchen to find the opener. "Maybe I will tell you maybe. If you come with me to the restaurant-"

"To check them out before you go in?" Delphine asked, leaning up against the kitchen counter and watching Cosima open up the bottle with a cork screw.

"Of course." Cosima winked.

"What are best friends for?" Delphine joked, opened up a cupboard and grabbed two wine glasses. Cosima felt the innocent comment hit her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly reality hit her and she realised she might not even say yes to going. She poured out the wine for the two of them, and they each took their own. Delphine felt the immediate tension after she spoke was totally confused as to why, so she just sipped her wine. Cosima took a bigger gulp than before and turned to lean against the counter with her back, her arm across her chest.

"Mon Dieu! We almost have to go! You aren't even ready!" Delphine said almost chocking on he wine. She swallowed and took another sip before moving forward a little spilling onto the wood floor. "Come on Cosima, we have to get you ready!" Delphine said, her free hand taking a reluctant Cosima to her own bathroom. Cosima gulped down the rest of her wine and wiped her mouth. Ok this could still be amazing, Cosima psyched herself up a little, being pulled to her bathroom. At least the knots of nerves filling her body were almost gone, she had at least gotten over that aspect.

"32 Broad street off Johnson." Cosima said to the taxi driver as they both climbed into the back. Cosima had decided to try something a little different that Delphine really liked, it was a thin line of liquid eye liner all across her eye lids with a angelic flick at the end. Cosima took comfort in the way Delphine liked it and it gave her those stupid butterflies in her stomach. They sat apart in the back but Delphine saw how nervous Cosima was again. Cosima was freaking out, she was seeing Delphine in a whole different light. It was exciting, and daring and new. Cosima turned to Delphine and took her hand.

"Delphine I am about to go on a date with the most beautiful person I have ever met and I am really scared." There was a flicker of something across Delphine's face and she tightened the hold on their hands.

"You will be fine, Cosima." Delphine said, her usual smiley face was replaced with a real genuine expression of emotion. "You have no idea how much you deserve, you are brilliant." Delphine reached for Cosima's face again, Cosima was so touched by her words, excited, aroused even, but scared. What if Delphine really only did think of her as just a friend? "Anyway, you couldn't possible mess up. When you do it in such a cute way." Delphine gave her a wink before giggling and looking out of the tinted window to the city outside. Cosima looked after her with longing eyes, but she understood. Those words gave her a little hope. Maybe this would work out, maybe Delphine would be happy. She damn well hoped so.

Once the taxi slowed down outside of the restaurant Cosima's heart seemed to skipped hundreds of beats and she felt so light headed it was unreal, but she couldn't help but spread a smile all across her face as she got out of the taxi, Delphine choosing to get out of her side too. Cosima turned to get the taxi fare but Delphine got their first, paying the man and not collecting the change. It was so cold out and Cosima could see her breath in front of her face. The city was electric tonight, it was so loud, and bright and just alive. The warm yellow light from the windows of the restaurant illuminated Delphine's perfect blonde curls and beautiful smile. Cosima wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered slightly looking in at the table she had reserved with that single tulip in a glass vase at the centre.

Holy watershed this was happening.

"So who is your mystery date?" Delphine said her eyes darting all around the interior of the restaurant before resting on Cosima's deep green. She walked over to Cosima and hugged at her side to keep her warm, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Cosima took a huge deep breath and smiled, looking up at her. Feeling so warm already, and realising how nicely she fit into her body.

"You, Delphine." Cosima said and felt Delphine's hand slow on her arms. An electric tension erupted between them and Cosima's heart lept "Would you like to accompany me to dinner...as my date?"


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine's phone buzzed in her back pocket as she sat at her computer typing away to her ex Sarah. They were old flames, a bizarre and intense relationship that lasted barely a week and both parties were wrecked for a while afterwards. Now, Delphine turned to her when she had no one else to go to, certainly not her best friend Cosima.

'...But there is the massive problem that she is just a friend and nothing more!' Delphine typed adding a wink face to the end and waiting intently for the writing icon to disappear and a new message to replace it. Delphine picked out her phone from her pocket and briefly looked at the caller ID. Cosima! Delphine pressed accept and let the massive spiel of words fly down the phone and into her ear. Sarah's latest message popped up on the IM screen, whilst listening to Cosima she read the message.

'Yeeeeeaaah, but there is also the massive fact she is fucking hot and so into you I have no idea how you haven't already got in there.' Sarah has said. A smile crept across Delphine's face in the dark, only illuminated by the screen and the glow that Cosima gave her every time she thought of them.

"Oh Cosima what has happened now?" Delphine paused to smile before she re-read Sarah's message thought '_Maintenant ou jamais_' and said, "I'm coming over." Before hanging up, smiling to herself she put the phone on her desk and replied to Sarah. She would need to dress up well, to really impress Cosima but without being obvious.

'Well, she just called me, she wants me to come over...so I am going.' Delphine was about the close the browser window before Sarah quickly replied.

' GO GO GO!'

Delphine stared up at the bright illuminated restaurant name. She didn't care for what restaurant it was, the thing the was filling her mind were the words Cosima had just said out loud the electric city pavement. She held onto Cosima just for a few seconds more and let her warmth radiate off of her. In the seconds between her breaths her mind began to buzz with thoughts, frights, delights, confusion and...intrigue. She was not dressed for this at all! Was the first thought that came to her, it was quickly washed away in a slightly tipsy haze and replaced with runs of 'Cosima?' This was everything Sarah had been setting her up for, but she wasn't ready. She realised she would need to say something quick and so leaned back out of her grasp of Cosima and looked down into her beautiful dark eyes.

Cosima's heart sunk when Delphine had not said something straight away. She felt Delphine take a moment, and her hands start to slow on her arms. Biting her lip she scrunched her eyes closed and knew this was a mistake, her heart pumping hard in her chest. Letting Delphine move back out of their embrace she opened one eye up and looked up at Delphine, her hand nudging her black rims up her nose. Their eyes connected and Cosima gave an encouraging smile, one that said 'surprise...' in an awkward, sorry but still excited kinda way. Delphine's were blank but filled with something.

"You are so cheeky, Cosima." Delphine finally said in the most reassuring and empathetic way she could muster out in the cold. Sarah's words flooding her head; she is super hot and so into you. Maybe Delphine herself was into Cosima...Cosima perked up a little, this was not the rejection she was expecting. Delphine let out a beaming closed lip smile and tiled her head down a little, fully breaking away from the embrace and crossing her arms across her stomach to keep warm, still unsure of this new territory. Cosima felt the warm replaced with chilled air on her side and missed it immediately. Delphine let out a laugh and smiled again shaking her head very slowly. "Very cheeky indeed." Delphine continued, and looked up under her long eye lashes to Cosima. Cosima was filled with a toxic mixture of lust, freaking adorableness and the horrible reality that Delphine really knew how to break bad news. Cosima really didn't want to ask for more of an answer, she really didn't want to hear the answer not really.

But she couldn't resist.. "So..." Cosima encouraged, her hands out in front of her straight away her fingers extended but curling at her insecurities. She couldn't help but smile, Delphine's was so infectious. Delphine just gazed at her with that freaking cute damn smile, Cosima wanted to kiss her there and then. Delphine wanted to do the same.

"Urrrr...alright, come on Cosima!" Delphine said out of no where in a stubborn but excited way as she took Cosima by the arm and pulled her along to the restaurant doors. Sarah was always the reckless one, Delphine always the one to pick up the pieces and now she had given her the best advice. Go. Cosima went along with it with wide eyes and an even bigger smile feeling the natural fit of their arms together and the excited nature of Delphine. Cosima was freaking ecstatic as Delphine pushed open the glass doors and they were hit by a wall of savoury warmth. Cosima wanted to speak to check that this was real but she couldn't, that was until a waitress came up to them with a wide smile and that typical white shirt black trouser attire and asked their name. Delphine looked down to Cosima with glistening eyes and waited for her to speak. Cosima didn't understand. She couldn't really hear anything, everything was a little 'off', maybe the massive amount of blood rushing around her body this whole evening. Eventually Cosima drew her longing gaze from deep into Delphine's eyes and met the waitress.

"Oh urm, Neihaus, sorry...ahhh." Cosima said, laughing whilst she spoke. She was so freaking excited that Delphine had said yes, she was like a little kid. The woman gave them both a look of adoration and motioned for them to follow her. Delphine gripped Cosima's arm tighter in a comforting way and they both followed the woman across the room to a table at the centre under a magnificent but dainty chandelier. Delphine was a swamp of emotions, she wanted to stay and figure this out, figure out how her hidden feelings were now being reciprocated and they didn't know. Cosima thought it was perfect. Delphine took her seat first, Cosima walking around the small elegantly laid out table and took hers. There was a flicker of something over Delphine's face as Cosima took her seat and she realised how weird this situation was. Still buzzing from not being rejected she quickly found the menu and tried to order some wine to get rid of the waitress, but she was too slow.

"_Una bottiglia del vostro vino migliore , per favore. Ma ho 20 dollari così._" Delphine spoke in what sounded like Italian, Cosima had never knew until that point but her Italian accent was such a turn on. Guessing Delphine had just ordered for them she put her hands up on the table, and then back to her lap, and then held onto her seat and then resting clutching at each other finally on the table cloth. "So Cosima was this always the plan or did your date not turn up?" Delphine said with a playful smile and crossed her legs under the table, straining to get the words out and contain her masses of excitement. Being childish wasn't her thing, but that was all she wanted to be. Who knew that Delphine would look so beautiful in something she threw on to come and help Cosima, that white silk she always loved as a blouse, and that skirt that would wind through her mind all night when she was restless. Cosima had two options, she could carry on this date with her best friend and hope it ended in more of a relationship, or she could just lie and go along with Delphine's justification for why they were there. She drew a deep breath and grinned up at her hopefully.

"Well I hope my date turned up because otherwise I would be talking to an empty chair right now." Cosima nudged her glasses up her nose. "A really pretty empty chair..." She tested the waters with compliments. Delphine kept her smile for a second letting the compliment sink in and then she shook her head and amused confusion flooded her face.

"Ok, this is so weird." She finally said, her hands coming out onto the table right next to Cosima's. Even though this is all she had been thinking about and praying for, it was so weird to be a reality. She needed time to get herself together so she could impress her. Cosima still had faith that Delphine wouldn't get up and run, she knew Delphine and Del would never be that horrid. She let out a laugh to cool the air. "I just..." Delphine said with a smile, a smile that really got Cosima on the edge. Delphine's hand came up to her mouth and she looked up into the air thinking and smiling in a thoughtful pose. Cosima leaned in closer waiting for something. "I have never really thought about my sexuality before." Delphine finally said and looked deep into Cosima's eyes. "But you know, this..." Delphine pointed to Cosima. "Might just change my mind." She winked and it made Cosima crazy for her. Was this for real. As the waitress came back with some wine Cosima secretly pinched her arm to check she wasn't just asleep . Those words set in motion the rest of the night, Delphine was seriously considering being into Cosima. Holy crap. The waitress corked the bottle and poured out two glasses. The thick red liquid filled the glass bowl and immediately this aroma of fruity and sweet smells found her. She took in the smell and it was delicious. The waitress put the bottle into an ice caddy and turned to leave.

"So you were talking about how you had the hots for me?" Cosima egged on with a wink and a grin as she took the glass and sipped the amazing wine from its edge, looking out to the wall on the far side of the room just for some time away from her heart racing and her arousal limits literally hitting the roof. She was way more confident about this whole thing than she could have imagined, it was not her, but it was a really confident heightened version of her. Delphine nudged her with her foot under the table and had an outraged but very amused expression and laughed.

"Cosima! What is up today, you are very cheeky?" Delphine lifted up her glass too and sipped, looking into Cosima's eyes. Cosima smiled at the table, and her fingers held each other, she looked back up at Delphine and they shared an infinite moment. "Noooo.. I was talking about how I had never considered my sexuality until tonight. You have really surprised me with this." Delphine's heart was going wild, but controlled as she was really considering what was in front of her.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Cosima asked, her foot finding Delphine's leg and was so tempted to do that age old trick of running it up and down in secret. Delphine again thought for a second, her hand at her mouth as she put the glass down on the table. Cosima waited for her response.

"Well..you are my best friend." Delphine started and Cosima was pessimistic about how this was going to end. "And I have constantly considered you as 'more' than my best friend, but I just never knew in what context that was..until tonight." Cosima's heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"Wait so you've always thought of me in this way...like..." Cosima didn't want to say the word it was so weird. "romantically, but never knew?" Cosima was very intrigued as well as turned on, as well as excited as well as a whole bundle of emotions that only Cosima Neihaus could possibly fit into one person.

"I wouldn't say just romantically." Delphine winked and it set Cosima heart on fire.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress had returned. Cosima and Delphine had both not at all looked at the menu, they would too interested in each other. Delphine gave her a look that said 'not yet' and the waitress politely walked away.

"Food?" Delphine offered, and they both picked up their menus, both avoiding the others eye just to have some alone time with their thoughts, both hearts racing and both tittering on the edge of saying what their hearts were begging to. Cosima took a leap an ran her foot slowly up Delphine's leg. Delphine looked up straight away into Cosima's eyes, surprised and aroused and totally in an inappropriate place. She widened her eyes in playful annoyance but really didn't want to stop. Delphine suddenly leaned forward slapped her menu on the table and looked right into Cosima's eyes. "I'm ordering." She said and the waitress came over. Cosima was confused this time but loved the recovery from the awkwardness. Delphine said some words in Italian but Cosima had no idea what she just glazed over in wonder about how fluently she spoke and how she flicked her eyes back to Cosima whilst she talked and gave her a smile. Cosima was falling for her hard. The waitress smiled, nodded her head and took the menus away.

"You speak Italian now?" Cosima asked taking a sip of her wine, and trying not to stutter. Delphine moved her hand across the table top and brushed Cosima's with her finger tips, not quite inviting to hold hands but tracing relaxing circles on the back.

"I can do a lot with this mouth.." She let the words sink in but not before she could get a reaction. "Like speak, English, Italian, German and a little Swedish but that hardly-"

"Wow." Cosima whispered in adoration, before Delphine could finish; her mind was swimming with ideas of what else that mouth could do. Delphine smiled at her knowing what she was doing, and then a foreign feeling came over her that she was not used to, and she didn't know how to deal with it. She did have feelings for Cosima, and just admitting it over IM with Sarah was not good enough. She needed to tell her for real. "I always wanted to learn a language like I know a little Latin but that's because I need that for my degree because, well everything is in some kind of Latin..." Cosima was rambling but she had no idea how to stop. "Like I always wanted to learn French because-"

"-Of the French girls?" Delphine finished her sentence, Cosima's face blushed hard.

"French edition, eh?" Delphine smirked, waving the magazine about. She had seen the cover in the draw whilst waiting for Cosima to get ready. When she saw the title and the images of the woman her heart lit on fire. It skipped a painful beat and a blush covered her cheeks. _Mon Dieu_, she thought to herself as her eyes swept the room looking to see if Cosima had seen.

"Hey." Cosima whispered in a husky tone that set Delphine's heart pumping, she was stood at the entrance to her bedroom holding onto the red drop curtains, her leg positioned seductively on the side. Delphine sat at Cosima's desk freaking out about what she had seen, Cosima must feel at least something for her. Now the pressure was mounting. With a deep breath she smiled and leant back and her legs crossed with the magazine in her lap. Delphine beamed up at Cosima and then held up the magazine, showing the naked French girls on the cover, one resembling Delphine. It made her a little hot under the white silk collar, and a little weird because she was her best friend. But mostly hot. Cosima's eyes widened in terror. Cosima practically ran across the room and tried to grab it out of her hand. The smile widened on Delphine's face as she saw her small and cute ball of fury run across the messy apartment to her. She put up a little fight and just wanted to keep messing around, it was the most fun she had had in a while, especially sort of knowing that Cosima was into her. But then again...Cosima did have a date with someone else, Delphine realised this and relented her fight letting her short friend get her privacy back. Her smiled faded.

"Oh my god this is delicious!" Cosima said spinning the stringy pasta on her spoon with her fork and licking her lips clean of the sauce around the edges. This was so unattractive. But it was amazing food. "What is it?" Cosima asked, looking at Delphine who was delicately twirling just a little pasta onto her fork and bringing it up to her mouth. Delphine noticed the struggle Cosima was having and couldn't help but smile. She was so freaking adorable even when messing up with pasta. Delphine thought about what it was that she ordered.

"I said, _Qualcosa di economico e piacevole da mangiare_." Delphine spoke confidently but with something in her eye. Cosima swallowed her massive amount of pasta and tilted her head, not knowing Italian so having no idea what she just said.

"And what does that mean?" Cosima asked, getting the next bit ready, it was just a bunch of stringy pasta coated in a warm creamy sauce, with slight bits of tender meat and topped with pepper and parmesan cheese. Whatever it was called Cosima liked it. Delphine bit her lip, and laughed.

"It means...get me something nice and cheap." Delphine laughed admitting her lack of ability to choose something to eat for the two of them. "But it is nice. Carbonara is one of my favourites, it is so simple yet can go amazingly well or terribly. And it normally goes terribly for me." Delphine looked like a sad but happy puppy with her recollection of how bad she was at making the dish.

"I'm sure you don't make it that badly. I make the best...well...I make..-"

"Cosima, buying in take out is not cooking. I will have to teach you, just not this dish." Delphine laughed, but more as a friend not anything more. And then she realised again where she was, with the person she was deeply in love with but never really knew until now. Delphine held onto Cosima's hand and looked up to her with an honest smile.

"Well dude we have to make it together, maybe both of our lack of skills would make it right?" Cosima offered with a laugh totally knowing with her ability to blow up a pan of pasta she would miss up adding extra ingredients. She was amazing with chemicals, samples, bloods, and coding...but pasta, nope. Delphine laughed out loud and leaned forward and then back into her chair, for her that was the funniest image she had seen in a while!

"Oh Cosima!" Delphine laughed, letting go briefly of her hand across the table. Cosima noticed and missed the feel. "I have this image of the two of us standing in the aftershock of our home's kitchen-" Delphine was laughing in her chair, and then leaned back, holding onto Cosima's hand and looking into her eyes with a glistening smile. "-and I am leaning over the counter head in my hands thinking what the hell are we going to do, when you are there flying about the place trying to keep it together. Pasta is stuck to the kitchen cupboards, and its all over the floor and we are covered in flour from god knows where and...it is just exactly what would happen." Delphine stopped laughing and just let the laugh light up her face. Cosima heard her vision of the future and only took the fact she would want to have a home together with a kitchen. They were both smiling but for different reasons and they were both happy. Cosima didn't want to question the word choice, because she didn't want an answer she didn't like, so she just remained happy in the idea that Delphine saw this as a real possibility. Cosima let out a little laugh that turned a little slow and deeper and she looked right down into Delphine's eyes as she leant across the table in the waves of laughter that had come over her.

"What did you wanna do after dinner." Cosima asked her, she was holding on top of Delphine's hand, her smile was still there but it was more relaxed, there was something behind it that sparked Delphine's interest. She was suddenly nervous and her hear raced because she knew what Cosima was offering they do.

"Hit and run?" Delphine asked with a smile and a wink, Cosima beamed back at her.


End file.
